1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may be replaced by a portable thin flat panel display device. Application and use of flexible display devices, that may be bent or folded when a user wants to bend or fold the display device, or flexible display devices including a bending or folding operation in a manufacturing process, may increase, and flexible display panels may become prominent.